


Babysitter for a Day | Bucky Barnes x Reader

by CaptainSad_af



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Comedy, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSad_af/pseuds/CaptainSad_af
Summary: When there’s an upcoming event that you want to attend so badly, Bucky steps in and is the babysitter but is he able to handle work and kids at the same time?  (Modern AU)





	Babysitter for a Day | Bucky Barnes x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This follows the family dynamics of my other fic: The Big, the Bad and the Cute? 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy! 💜

There were days when you needed time away from the kids, especially since you were a full-time stay at home mom and running a catering business too. Cooking had been your passion since you were a little girl, experimenting new ideas in the kitchen and following old traditions with your grandmother who learned from her mother and so on so forth, god rest their souls.

You believed memories were made in the kitchen, basking at the moment when food pleased people that left a remarkable mark on their tongues with flavors dancing and twirling on the tip of their tongues. This was one of the reasons why Bucky married you; he loved you of course but your cooking had him under a spell, like how Paul Cushing was under Julia Childs’. So when the opportunity arose for you to attend a convention for caterer’s, Bucky insisted you go.

“Are you sure you’re gonna be okay with the kids and all?” You asked for the fifth time this morning, carrying your purse in hand as you walked towards your car, the crease between your brows showing how worried you were.

Bucky chuckled, “Yes! It’s not the first time, baby. Yeah, it might’ve been a while since I’ve been alone with them for more than 7 hours but we’ll be good.” He assured, adjusting baby Becca in his arms, her coos grabbing his attention. “Isn’t that right, Becca?” He sang, his eyes going soft as he looked down at her.

You’d be lying if you said your heart didn’t swell 1000 times more that very moment. Seeing Bucky with the kids gave you the best feeling in your chest, acknowledging how much love you had and it made your chest flutter. “Okay, fine. Call me if anything happens okay? Or if you need anything. I’ll drive right back-”

“Honey,” Bucky cocked his head, wrapping his arm around your waist, pulling you into his side. You playfully pout and lean over to give Becca a chaste kiss on the cheek. “Mama’s gonna miss you.” You cooed, sighing when you pull away. Elliot and Nora came running outside once they saw you were ready to leave.

“Doesn’t daddy get a kiss?” Bucky asked with a smirk, quirking his brow.

You instantly felt the heat rush to your cheeks, “Yes. I didn’t forget.” As you lean in, Elliot and Nora wrap their arms around your waist, squeezing you in the embrace. This had you pulling away from kissing Bucky and crouching down to hug your kids. “Aww, you guys. I’m gonna be back before you know it.”

Bucky mumbled something under his breath, earning a squeal from Becca. “Yeah yeah.”

You couldn’t hinder the heartfelt laughter emitting from your lips as you got up and kissed Bucky on the cheek. “Welcome to my world.”

After you pulled away from the driveway, Bucky waved goodbye until you were out of sight. Truth be told, he was excited to babysit today, telling the boys he’d be out of the office because he’d be spending the day with his kids. He swore from the beginning of this mob business that his family and kids always came first and evidently the boys understood.

“Alright, what should we do first?” Bucky clapped his hands together, looking at his three kids who were glued to the TV. Bucky darted his eyes between the kids and the screen, noticing they hadn’t heard a word they said, so he approached the TV and disconnected the cable from the back.

“Hey!” Elliot and Nora exclaimed, throwing their hands up at their father’s action.

“I know your mother doesn’t let you watched TV like a bunch of zombies. You two aren’t that slick.” Bucky said, shaking his index finger in front of them. Taking a seat next to Nora, he looked at the time, noting they had a lot of time to themselves before you came home.

“Can we fly my drone outside? You promised you would last week.” Elliot chimed, grabbing Bucky’s attention.

Bucky nodded, “Sure, but Nora and Becca will be comin’ outside with us too.”

“Noooo papa, I wanna play barbies and have a painting party!” Nora pouted, executing his plans.

“Wait a minute-”

“No one wants to play with your stupid dolls.” Elliot groaned, Bucky’s eyes widening at his chosen words.

“They’re not stupid! You’re stupid, butt head!” Nora tossed a pillow across the living room, hoping it would hit Elliot but he dodged it.

“Oh god,” Bucky whispered to himself, taking a second to adjust his brain to what he was seeing.

“You throw like a girl!”

“You scream like one!”

“Hey! Hey!, no name calling.” Bucky made his authority present, “N’ calm down. We have the entire day to do what you wanna do. You two will respect each other, capiche?” Bucky warned in his dad voice, brows bumped together in a scowl and deepening his tone just by a smidge. The kids sighed in unison before they retracted to their rooms. “I don’t hear sorry’s comin’ out of ya’s.”

“Sorry,” Nora and Elliot shouted from their rooms.

Sighing, Bucky rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes widening to the events that took place. He was glad that it got it under control before things got out of hand. Looking over at Becca in her playpen, Bucky decided to venture in your collection of novels, anticipating that time would fly by.

But he could only hope.

*** 

“Oh Becca sweetie, what’s wrong?” Bucky whined with a gentle tone, clueless as to why she won’t stop crying. It started right after her nap. She was fed, burped, and changed yet she refused to be content. The thought of calling you or sending you a quick text ran across Bucky’s mind however, he promised he would handle it. Even if he wasn’t a child whisperer.

Nora came trotting down the stairs with Becca’s Eeyore blankie in hand, “Papa, try this! Mama always gives it to her when she’s being fussy!”

Bucky took a quick glance at his daughter and shook his head, “I don’t know, pumpkin. She isn’t fussy, I think she needs mama.” He admitted, bouncing Becca in his arms in hope that she would calm down. Elliot walked to the kitchen, opening the fridge as he scanned the contents inside.

“Dad, I’m hungry. What’s for lunch?”

Bucky whipped around, his features left in confusion, “Huh?” he eyed the clock and groaned. “I forgot to make lunch. Ah, just grab an apple and a bag of ships. Grab some for you sis too, okay? I can’t figure out why she’s cryin”, he said, being careful not to drop Becca. She was pulling away from Bucky, refusing his hold on her so Bucky placed her in her pin. “Look! Its Eeyore, don’t you wanna play with me?”

The imitation of Eeyore’s voice didn’t do any justice as Becca screamed louder, her cheeks stained warm by the blood rushing to them and tears streaming down her face. Bucky ran his hand over his head, the frustration of her sadness getting to him. Suddenly, his phone vibrated on the coffee table, Steve’s name displayed on the bright screen.

“Hey pumpkin, can you play that shark song, the one where its like ‘Shark da doo da doodadoo’”, Bucky recalled a time when you said she likes to play that song when Becca wasn’t feeling good. Nora eagerly grabbed the tv remote and put on Youtube, playing the song.

Bucky quickly snatched his phone from the table and walked into the kitchen, cuffing his ears as he answered the call to hear Steve on the other side, “What’s up, Stevie?”

Steve withdrew his ear away from his phone, the background noise coming from Bucky’s house gave him an insight on how the babysitting was going, “Ah, boss. We got a problem. I didn’t wanna call ya and I’m regretting that I did.”

“What? What problem?” He huffed out, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Bruce had a deal today, set it up himself a month ago, remember the one?”

“Yeah yeah, about selling the guns, so what?” Bucky said, turning around to look at the kids. Becca had finally calmed down and Bucky released a sigh of relief.

“Well… he sold the guns to a Russian and didn’t realize they weren’t apart of our turf and agreement we made with the Chinese. Now they think we’re supplying for them too.” Steve said, squeezing his stress ball. “We need a meeting now, boss.”

Bucky clenched his jaw, nearly banging his fist on the kitchen island, “I’m with my freakin’ kids, man!” He whispered harshly and paused, hanging his head in defeat. “You tell the boys no pulling out guns, knives, or any goddamn weapons. And no swearing or mentions of other agendas or there ain’t gonna be anyone worse than Y/N, ya hear?”

“Sure thing, boss. We’ll be out of the house before Y/N gets home. Oh, and how should we refer to guns?”

Bucky leaned against the kitchen island, rubbing his temple, “Bread. Just say bread.”

By the time the boys arrived, the sun was bright, spreading it’s warmth wherever it could reach, making it the best day for the kids to enjoy the weather outside. Bucky had managed to let Elliot call his friend over to play ball while Nora watched Netflix in her room as she played with her dolls. Becca was feeling much better now especially as she gnawed on her teething ring, sitting on Bucky’s knee as the guys awkwardly sat in the living room. Their large frames sitting side by side, shoulders bumping with shoulders while surrounded by toys, books and juice boxes was a sight Bucky enjoyed.

“Nice place you got here boss.” Clint chimed in, scanning the room. It took everything in Steve not to snort, knowing Clint isn’t for the domestic life nor did he like it. The corner of Bucky’s lip twitched into a smirk.

“Thanks, pal,” Bucky said, earning a nod from Clint. He turned his attention to Bruce as he sat nervously across Bucky in one of the kids’ timeout chair, fidgeting with his fingers, “So Banner, you’re always in on our meetings about who and where we sell to yet-”

The sound of glass breaking was heard from outside as the boys get up and take their weapons out. Bucky jerked his head back, putting his hands up, “Put them down! Are you guys nuts?”

“What if it’s someone tryin’ to kill you?” Sam cocked his head, carefully walking to the window and pulling back the curtain to view where the source of the sound came from. “Uh oh, Tony man, you ain’t gonna like this.” He muttered.

“What, no. That better not be what I think it is.” Tony grumbled, heading out the front door. Everyone followed behind as Elliot and his friend Nate stood in front of a black Mercedes.

“Shit,” Bucky whispered, holding Becca tight against his chest. He slowly approached Tony’s car, the passenger’s window shattered through by a football.

Tony took his sunglasses off to get a better look, his face dropping in sadness and shock. “My car. You hit my car.”

Looking to his left, Bucky could see Elliot and Nate were sorry, the sweat on their brows evident enough to be seen from space. “Ah, I’ll get that fix buddy. They didn’t mean it.” Bucky informed, placing his hand on Tony’s shoulder.

“Mhmm,” Tony hummed, stunned by the cruelty towards his beautiful car.

Entering the house, the men take a seat again in the living room but a high pitched scream was heard from upstairs, causing the men to jolt and look towards the source of it. Bucky quickly rushed to his feet, his heart beating wildly and the blood rushing through his veins as the adrenaline streamed in his body. He handed Becca to Clint. “Nora! What’s wrong baby?” Bucky shouted, running up the stairs before turning the corner and charging into her room.

He hesitantly scanned the room, knitting his brows together when he saw Nora sitting on her bed with her tablet in hand. She looked up at Bucky, “The evil witch made buttercup into a frog, papa, a frog,” she hollered, shaking her head in disbelief as she continued to watch My Little Pony.

“Jesus Nora, you almost gave me a heart attack,” Bucky breathed, leaning against the door frame and placing his hand on his chest, feeling the thud of his heart through his fingers.

Steve rushed by Bucky’s side, stopping in his tracks when he sees Bucky chuckling to himself. “Don’t worry about it, man. Buttercup is a frog now.”

Snorting, Steve patted Bucky on the shoulder and as they walk out of Nora’s room, the smoke alarm went off, alerting Bucky that the meatloaf you left for dinner was burning. “Oh no,” Bucky darted downstairs, hurrying to the kitchen. He opened the oven only to have smoke invade his face.

“Christ, that doesn’t look too good boss,” Steve added, coughing and waving the smoke away from his face. Bucky gave Steve an unamused look, his jaw clenching at Steve’s remark. Turning off the oven, Bucky puts on the oven mitts and pulled out the meatloaf, groaning in frustration at the sight of a black, block that was meant for dinner tonight.

“Great. Now, what am I supposed to do.” He breathed out, throwing the mittens on the counter and placing his hand on his forehead. The boys look at each other, wondering if they should say or do anything since they didn’t want to tick the boss off even more.

“I know how to make a mean casserole dish. Won’t even take that long.” Clint informed, bouncing Becca in his arms. Sam, Bruce, Tony, and Steve tossed a confused yet surprising look at Clint, bewildered that he knew how to cook.

Releasing an exasperated sigh, Bucky picked up the meatloaf and threw it into the trash, “Okay Clint, make the casserole while Banner goes to Wanda’s bakery and fetches some dinner rolls. Make sure to pay her and if she refuses, leave the money on the counter.”

Bucky pushed back the sleeve of his sweater, reading the time and realizing you should be home in about 3 hours. He knew he couldn’t waste any time now, acknowledging that dinner may be a disaster, the kids weren’t bathed and the house was a mess. Bucky made a promise to you and he was sure as hell going to keep it.

“Tony, I need you and Sam to clean upstairs. Mainly Nora’s room if you don’t mind?”

“Sure thing boss, don’t stress about it. We’ve got you covered,” Sam reassured, hitting his fist with Bucky’s as Tony chuckled.

“I hope we get paid for overtime.”

Bucky huffed out a laugh and watched the men go up the stairs. Steve cleared his throat, “What about the situation with the Chinese, Buck?”

“We’ll just talk to them and talk to the Russians and get this mess sorted out. It’s not like we’ve fucked up like this before so they should understand. And if they don’t, we’ll make ‘em.” Bucky simply stated, pursing his lip to a thin line.

“Sounds like a plan,” Steve smirked and continued to help Bucky get his house back on track before you arrived.

After a long yet exciting day, you pulled up at the driveway, noting how the front lawn was vacant of toys and bikes. It took you by surprise that Bucky didn’t call you once, just sending updates through text messages of the kids and himself. Yet you had a gut feeling that something interesting happened while you were gone.

Unlocking the main door, you’re instantly invited by the aroma of herbs and spices, dancing beneath your nose as you inhale the wonderful scent. Curiosity got the best of you when you quickly sat down your things and took off your shoes to walk into the dining area to find dinner perfectly set on the table with white candles lit in the center. You quirked a brow at the sight, knowing it wasn’t the dinner you left. Then, you scanned the kitchen and living room, every furniture and toy organized where they needed to be, nothing was out of place or pieces of Lego blocks scattered across the floor. You only had the house this tidy when the kids were away at school or daycare but somehow Bucky managed to do so.

“Hey stranger,” Bucky smiled, leaning against the stair railing with his hands in his pockets.

You swiftly turned around and grinned, revealing your teeth, “Hi.” You said softly while Bucky slowly approached you. Like magnets, you wrapped your arms around his waist as did he and you tilted your head up in an adorable manner. “Did you miss me?”

Bucky chuckled, “Of course I did! What kind of question is that?”

You narrowed your eyes playfully and hummed. “Where are the kids?”

“Showered, changed and in Elliot’s room, watching a movie. Becca’s just drooling and babbling like usual.” He grinned victoriously.

You nod in surprise, “Wow, impressive Super Papa. How did you manage?”

Looking away, Bucky tilted his head side to side, gesturing with his hands, “Not too bad. The usual.”

“Oh?” You whispered, leaning in and connecting your lips with Buckys in a gentle yet loving kiss. Bucky instantly smirked against your lips, sighing contently and rubbing your back. When you hear laughter coming from upstairs, you pull away from Bucky and smile. “I should go see the kids.

Bucky bit his lip, trying not to smile too hard, “Yeah, good idea.”

Once you changed and had dinner, you and Bucky spent some time with the kids and wished them a good night’s rest when it was starting to get late. Bucky was surprised that Nora nor Elliot told you what happened, but it seemed to slip out from their minds when they saw you. Bucky watched how the kids faces lit up to you, and Bucky couldn’t help but feel betrayed in an amusing sense.

You were snuggled into your bed with a tablet in hand as Bucky made his way to the bed, groaning in pleasure once he hit the mattress. Turning your attention to him, you giggled, pushing the strands of your hair behind your ear. “Aww, my baby’s all tired from being a full-time dad today, huh?”

Bucky breathed out a laugh, “Yeah, they worked me good today and I think they enjoyed it.”

“Remind me to reward you for your hard work later.” You said with a smile as you looked back at the tablet.

Bucky hummed in response, closing his eyes and letting all his tensed muscles finally relax after an exhausting day. When a few quiet minutes passed, Bucky opened an eye and looked over at you, noticing how concentrated your eyes were set on the screen. “What are you watching?”

You cleared your throat, a small chuckle escaping your lips, “Oh nothin’, just the videos from the cameras I put around the house.”


End file.
